


Doing the Worm

by Kufikiria



Series: No Time Like the Present [8]
Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Jake Learns How to do the Worm, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 10:57:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12933792
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kufikiria/pseuds/Kufikiria
Summary: “First time Amy witnesses Jake ‘doing the worm’ is only a few weeks after they start dating.”Inspired by the 5x09 cold open, because Amy's ‘I'm-so-done’ face was everything.





	Doing the Worm

First time Amy witnesses Jake ‘doing the worm’ is only a few weeks after they start dating.

She’s standing in front of his apartment’s door, waiting for him to open to her after a long day at work, when she makes out some music coming from the other side, and Jake is still not answering her.

She decides to enter without any invite then, because it’s clear he didn’t notice her.

“Hey,” she tries to let her presence known while she walks carefully towards the sound she can hear from the living-room, “I took the liberty to come in since you weren’t answ–…”

She’s stopped in her tracks suddenly, mouth half-open in shock, startled by the sight in front of her.

Indeed, her _boyfriend_ (such a designation to refer to him still feels a bit surreal sometimes – that she’s actually in a relationship with the man she’s had a crush on for awhile now, and that it’s not just one of those dreams she’s made a lot during the past months) is here, lying on the floor with all his attention on a video playing on his computer next to him and trying to mimic the man on the video’s moves.

It seems like he still hasn’t seen her, as he lifts his torso up, pushes on his arms and… fails miserably.

If it weren’t _him_ there, and if she didn’t know him that well after being first his partner, then his (best) friend for years before becoming _more_ , she would have most certainly just run away.

But it _is_ Jake, and she’s well aware of how foolish he can act sometimes (that’s one of the reasons she likes him so much, after all – how strange that can be), so the situation doesn’t surprise her too long in the end. She’s sure he must have a pretty good explanation to his weird experiments.

“Jake?” she simply calls his name then, though trying not to burst into laughter too hard as another attempt to get him out of… whatever he’s doing here.

“Ames!” he quickly presses pause on his video and hurries up when he finally spots her, standing a few feet away from him, watching him with wild amusement in her eyes (and a bit of tenderness as well). “I– uh– wh– I didn’t know you were there,” he looks confused, caught off-guard, playing with his hands in a sign of nervousness. “I was just… practising,” he points to his computer to justify himself.

“Practising?” she repeats his word, a small giggle escaping her throat at the same time.

“Yeah. Remember that one time Terry said I was too old to learn how to do the worm about like, two years ago?” he asks, as if it weren’t some very random sentence the man would let out, of a time more than past.

(Apparently, it wasn’t for Jake.)

“Absolutely not,” Amy honestly acknowledges.

“Well, anyways, he told me that, and now I’m planning to prove him wrong. Wanna see?”

“Sure,” she smiles, unable not to find him so adorable right now, all excited to show off his skills to her. She keeps it for herself that she saw him earlier, and that he didn’t seem quite on point yet, though – she doesn’t want to take the joy off his face.

He puts the video back from the start then, and lies down on the floor once more. He looks up at his girlfriend and, before making any move, he informs her first, “I actually plan on doing it from standing up, but, y’know… baby steps.”

“I see,” Amy bites on the inside of her cheeks as she answers him – it’s so hard for her to stay serious in such a silly situation. Especially when he eventually launches himself into it and…

… bumps his head onto the floor _again_ (not too hard, hopefully).

(One thing that is sure with this man, she’ll never get bored – he's full of ressources.)

She doesn’t really know how it ends up like this, surely with her offering to help him in his learning, but soon after that second failure of his, they find themselves both lying on the floor, every inch of their bodies touching as they’re staying close to each other, leaning on the other and watching some videos of failed attempts at doing the worm, gently mocking those strangers.

It’s not the kind of date Amy expected to spend in the first place when she got in here (it’s not the kind of date she _ever_ expected to spend either, to be honest), but it ends up being better than any other thing, in a sense.

Because it’s full of laughter, full of funny moments, full of _them_ , mostly. And that’s certainly all that matters to her. They’ll have plenty of time to share quiet dinners followed by snuggles on the couch in front of the television later, after all.

(In the end, it actually takes him two more years to get ‘doing the worm’ perfectly _right_.)

(And, on that date, when Jake, who’s become her _fiancé_ by now, wakes her up at 5am in the morning with loud music coming from the living-room to repeat his moves one last time before the big show, she doesn’t find it weird this time. On the contrary, she gets out of bed and watches him, still wrapped in a warm cover, and a silly smile lighting her features as a thought crosses her mind –

She wouldn’t trade him and his rather peculiar ideas for anything – nor anyone – in the world.)

(She can’t help but feel embarrassed later that day though, when he shows up in his joggings at the precinct, ready to show off his _finally_ learned skills to everyone, and particularly Terry, after exactly four years of practice, right when the sergeant told the rest of his squad of their ex Captain’s recent death.

It’s too late to warn him and make him stop in time.)

(He surely nails his ‘do the worm’ thing this time, though.)

 


End file.
